


Captain of the Night

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Other - Freeform, Poetry, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetical reflection on Boromir's passing, a salute to a fallen warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
**Captain of the Night**

 

Boromir, O Boromir,  
beyond the veils of earth you tread;  
What watches keep you, there Beyond?  
What greets thy sword and great horn's song?

Rauros, mighty Rauros Falls  
keeps close the secret of thy rest,  
Yet of one ship the whispers speak,  
and one last voyage to the Sea.

Thence no tale hath ever told  
if Sea or Stars claimed thee at last,  
but I shall look not to base earth,  
for thou wast made for other work.

Are you a captain of a guard  
that keeps the watchtowers of the night?  
Tall and stern I see thee now,  
with stars of Peace upon thy brow.

Do you stride a path of stars  
between the Void and mortal Earth?  
Do you keep evil from the skies,  
and swift as night bid Shadows fly?

Look to night's great dome and there!  
a star in fiery arc doth fall;  
Is this but dust from heaven spent,  
or celestial foe in last descent?

Boromir, O Boromir,  
sound out thy horn and call thy host;  
As once thy sword defended earth,  
may heaven know true knighthood's worth!

~*~  



End file.
